XoX Forever In Our Heart XoX
by LadyMaccagno
Summary: Un secuestro. Una familia asustada y destrozada. ¿Te sacrificarías por los que amas? Ellos sí. Dougie.Poynter/Jenna.Felton Giuli;


**Disclaimer:**_ En esta historia todo me pertenece, a excepción del rubio Doug y los McFLY nombrados por ahí (ojalá me pertenecieran y los tuviera ahora a mi lado...) ;)_

**Summary: **_Un secuestro. Una familia asustada y destrozada. ¿Te sacrificarías por los que amas? Ellos sí._

* * *

_**..:::Forever In Our Heart:::..**_

_**B**__y _**G**_iuli__**.**_**F**_elton__**.**_**P**_oynter__**;)**_

_–…Pero que vengan los dos. Quiero ver cómo sufren. Quiero ver su cara–_ caminando impacientemente, un hombre de unos 35 años de edad hablaba ansioso por su móvil. Era alto, flaco, calvo rasurado, de unos ojos negros, oscuros y profundos; sus cejas eran finitas, pero casi se tocaban en el puente de la respingada nariz, la cual era larga; y unos labios gruesos.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era pequeña; contenía una mesa angosta a un costado, una hielera roja en una esquina, y dos sillas. También había dos puertas. Una daba al fondo de la pequeña casa, que consistía en un terreno baldío, lleno de yuyos, arbustos y árboles descuidados, complementado con unas esparcidas montañas de chatarra. Claramente, se trataba de un barrio muy vacío, porque los vecinos estaban a varios metros de distancia a la redonda. La otra puerta estaba con llave, pero desde dentro se podían oír lamentos, silencio y maldiciones. De vez en cuando, el calvo gritaba una amenaza y golpeaba la puerta con su gran puño.

_– ¡Caya o te arrepentirás toda tu vida! ¡O lo que queda de ella! –_ decía harto. Al rato, le llamaban de vuelta y atendía ansioso.

Simultáneamente, en una casa grande y gustosamente decorada, nueve adultos de entre 32 y 37 años y un pequeño rubio de unos 3 añitos, dormido a los brazos de su tía, escuchaban atentos las indicaciones de un federal.

_– Jenna, no se inquiete. Por más que el secuestrador haya pedido esa suma de dinero y que explícitamente la llevaran el pequeño y Ud. solos, sin refuerzos federales, nosotros estaremos ahí, sea como sea –_

_–Lo sé. Pero, ¿y si los descubre? ¡No quiero ni pensar qué es lo que ese loco podría llegar a hacer! ¿Entiende? El dinero no me preocupa, lo tengo; y si no, lo conseguiré por más 24 hs. que sean. ¡Me preocupa su seguridad, su vida! Bien dudo que pueda seguir mi existencia sin alguno de los dos…–_ dijo Jenna sollozando de angustia. Todos los presentes (Danny, Mary, Tom, Emily, Harry, Sarah, Tommy y Judy) la comprendían aunque no hayan pasado alguna vez por la misma situación, pero se trataba de su mejor amigo, casi su hermano. Entre sueños, al niño se le escapó un doloroso suspiro y una lágrima, acto que empeoró el ánimo de los que lo notaron.

De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver al hombre calvo con un revólver en su mano izquierda _–Levántate perdedor, volverás con tu 'querida familia'–_ dijo hablando con fingida dulzura, acentuándola sobre las dos últimas palabras. _– ¿Sabes? Te tengo una linda sorpresa–_ comentó, pero esas palabras no daban ni una pizca de alegría. Se acercó a las sombras y tanteó la pared hasta dar con el interruptor de luz. En una de las cuatro esquinas de la pobre habitación, sobre unas frazadas estiradas en el suelo, yacía un hombre rubio, de unos 34 años, pálido sucio, famélico, congelado, pero con el orgullo bien amplio, al igual que la rabia. Recibir de golpe tal cantidad de luz lo había atontado, razón por la cual no veía nada y sostenía sus brazos a la altura de unos orbes grises.

El hombre calvo se agachó, lo agarró de la nuca y lo levantó bruscamente. Lo condujo hacia afuera y lo encerró en el portaequipaje de un auto rojo. El rubio notó cómo se ponía en marcha, pero se desmayó a causa de lo enfermo que se encontraba y lo bajas que sus defensas estaban.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde; como había sido acordado, madre e hijo se encontraban en un descampado, lejos de todo signo de civilización. Cuando Jenna y Kyle llegan junto a un grupo de federales al lugar, todavía era temprano, los otros no habían llegado aún y tenían la posibilidad de tenderles una trampa. Se prepararon lo mejor que pudieron y se escondieron lo más estratégicamente posible.

Llegó un auto rojo; de él salieron dos hombres: un hombre de piel morena, alto y pasado de peso y otro calvo.

_–Johann–_ al verlo, Jenna reventó en rabia; le latía que él estaba detrás de todo eso del secuestro. El moreno se dirigió al portaequipaje y se entretuvo allí, mientras que el calvo se acercaba lentamente a los rubios, mirando lujuriosamente a la mujer.

_–Jenie, preciosa… ¿Cómo estás? –_ dijo Johann, mirándola deseoso, teniendo nuevamente sus asquerosas fantasías.

_–Para ti soy Jenna; preciosa sólo me dice la gente que realmente me aprecia; y no, no estoy bien. Veo que decidiste raparte–_ comentó con cierta repulsión en las palabras y mirada _– Vamos al caso. ¿Dónde está-¡Douglas! –_ se interrumpió, gritando desesperada, aferrando entre sus brazos al pequeño Kyle, que sonreía grandemente, irradiando felicidad por ver a su padre nuevamente, después de tantos días. _– ¡Dougie! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Estás bien? –_ decía la mujer frenéticamente. Dougie había despertado un rato después de que el auto frenó. Pero casi no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y mantenerse en pie.

_– ¡Jenna! ¡Jen, amor! –_ contestó el rubio, dando un paso al frente, pero fue frenado por el moreno. _– ¡Kyle! ¡Oh, hijo! ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡Es peligroso! –_ comentó alarmado, situando su gris mirada en el feliz niño.

_– ¡Papi! ¡Papito mío! –_ gritó el pequeñín; y en un arranque de euforia, sin comprender la situación con sus 3 añitos, salió corriendo en búsqueda de su padre.

Johann, al ver la intención del rubito, sacó su arma y le apuntó _– ¡No te atrevas, niñato de mala sangre! –_ Kyle, al entender levemente la advertencia, se quedó inmóvil en el medio del tramo que separaba a su madre de su padre y esos dos hombres. El calvo le quitó el seguro al revólver y a Jenna y Dougie se les fue el alma en un seco y ahogado grito de desesperación.

_– ¡Kyle William Poynter! ¡Vuelve aquí con tu madre en este instante! –_ le riñó la rubia. El pequeño volvió corriendo asustado y llorando, a los brazos de Jenna, quien había caído arrodillada ante tal escena.

_– ¡Más vale que ni se te ocurra cometer tal crimen, bastardo! –_ amenazó tajante el rubio, logrando soltarse del moreno, después de una corta pelea, en la cual éste último termina con una mano atravesada por un pequeño cuchillo que tenía aferrado al cinto. El herido se encerró en el auto, donde se asistió la herida lo mejor que pudo.

Mientras tanto, Johann había agarrado a Douglas por un brazo, torciéndolo y apuntándole en la sien con el arma; Jenna suplicaba, diciendo que haría lo que fuera, pero que dejara en paz a ambos rubios; Johann, viendo su oportunidad, pidió que Jenna se acercara, trayendo con ella el maletín repleto de dinero.

_– Vamos Jenna, no le haré nada a nadie, sólo quiero una pequeña cosa–_ dijo el calvo, de una manera tan asquerosamente seductora que a la rubia le recorrió un sinfín de escalofríos por el cuerpo. Se comenzó a acercar, dejando al niño. Kyle observaba todo desde el lugar en que su madre lo había dejado; veía cómo se acercaba lenta y cautelosamente hasta su esposo y el loco desconocido, pisando la grava del camino tan suavemente que apenas se escuchaban los pasos. Cuando su madre llegó hasta Johann, éste soltó súbita y salvajemente a Douglas, tirándolo lo más lejos posible de ellos dos. El rubio hijo se apresuró a ir al lado del rubio padre, recibiéndose felizmente en un caluroso abrazo de oso.

Mientras Johann se había adueñado del maletín, el cual hizo volar hasta el auto, para que el moreno abriera la puerta y lo levantara. Al soltar el maletín, Jenna intentó salir corriendo hasta donde su esposo e hijo la esperaban, pero Johann se lo impidió frenándola bruscamente del antebrazo. La obligó a voltearse, la pegó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a manosearla. Ella se resistió, pero de poco sirvió, aunque logró que Johann se guardara el arma nuevamente.

Dougie no soportó ver esa repugnante escena y lo único que atinó a hacer fue levantarse del suelo, obligando a su hijo que se alejara y arremetió contra el calvo, que se encontraba de espaldas, besando el cuello de la rubia.

Johann, al sentir cómo alguien se le colgaba de la espalda y comenzaba a estrujarle la garganta, se separó de la asqueada mujer y comenzó a tratar por todos los medios que se le ocurrían de tirar al rubio al duro suelo. Hasta que recordó que tenía el arma en su cinto. Logrando que Douglas bajara, intentó dispararle, pero el rubio logró desviar la mano del arma hacia arriba, y así el disparo.

Mientras el forcejeo seguía entre ellos dos, Jenna ordenaba a los cuatro vientos que frenaran, pero no lo hacían. Locura del momento, se colgó de Johann, tal y como su rubio mayor lo había hecho antes, pero lo único que logró fue terminar con un codo incrustado entre sus costillas izquierdas y tirada en el suelo como una bolsa de papas. De repente, un horrible ruido seco, agudo y muy fuerte cortó la tensión del aire, como si fuera un cuchillo. Automáticamente, Jenna y el moreno (que seguía dentro del auto) levantaron la vista, simultáneamente se escuchó un potente, agudo y aniñado grito, seguido de un lamentable llanto.

_–Douglas… Dougie…. Amor… –_ Era lo único que la rubia lograba articular, apenas audible, viendo la cara d su rubio, el cual caía en cámara lenta al suelo; Jenna se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo y se situó al lado de su esposo, que abría y cerraba los ojos frenéticamente, mientras se convulsionaba levemente, apretándose el estómago, en donde comenzaba a formarse una aureola oscura sobre su mugrienta camisa azul. _– No… por favor, no me dejes, dime algo… Doug, amor. Te amo, te amo muchísimo, no lo olvides. Jamás. –_ A esta altura del monólogo, las lágrimas resbalaban sobre las mejillas de ambos adultos _– Todo estará bien, vida mía –_ Kyle ya había llegado hasta donde yacían sus padres y abrazaba al hombre de la manera más tierna, demostrándole así sus sentimientos. Sentía que su corazoncito se rompía en mil pedazos y cada vez sentía menos el pulso del pecho de su padre.

Douglas no podía emitir sonido alguno, pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban abrazó fuertemente a su mujer y a su pequeño hijo, demostrándoles como podía que siempre estaría con ellos y que los amaba a ambos. Luego, dio un beso a la frente de su hijo (quien lo devolvió rápidamente, depositando uno en una mejilla del moribundo hombre) y besó apasionadamente a Jenna, todo cuanto sus pulmones le permitieron.

Jenna, inesperadamente, se irguió. Miraba fijamente a cierta persona, atravesándola con sus celestes orbes. El moreno, al ver caer al rubio, buscó las llaves del auto, lo puso en marcha y comenzó a irse a toda velocidad. _– ¡Miles! ¡Desgraciado del demonio! ¡Mierda! –_ gritaba Johann, mientras corría inútilmente detrás, pero volvió a su lugar, todavía no había acabado. A lo lejos, se escucharon sirenas, derrapes de autos y gritos por megáfono. _– La policía…–_ Comprendiendo que le habían engañado, se acercó en pocas zancadas a la rubia, quien lo miraba con ojos cargados de odio, rabia, ira, decepción, tristeza, incredulidad. La sostuvo de los pelos, tirándole tan fuerte que el cuero cabelludo le quemaba, mientras que ella intentaba aguantarse el dolor.

_– Oye Jenie, ¿cuándo aprenderás que no se debe intentar engañarme? A ésta la cobro bien caro, perra. –_ le dijo en un tono suave, pero cargado de amenaza, mientras acercaba su cara a la de la rubia; comenzó a besarla salvajemente; en vez de aflojar el agarre del cabello, lo acentuó más y con la mano libre comenzó a manosearla nuevamente.

Al no soportarlo más, Jenna realizó una extraña maniobra de defensa personal, que lo dejó tendido en el suelo, boca arriba y con un dolor en la espalda muy acentuado. _– Jamás entenderás tú que no debes tocarme. Y mucho menos sin mi consentimiento, en frente de mi esposo e hijo, imbécil, violador y asesino –_ y le escupió en la cara.

_– ¡Pero quién te crees que eres, guarra! –_ gritó Johann, levantándose mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Al segundo siguiente, Jenna ya lo tenía encima nuevamente y con el arma apoyada en el medio del pecho, directamente en el corazón.

_– Soy Jenna Felton Poynter–_ contestó tenaz la de ojos celestes. El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y rabiado de que fuera tan valiente al frente de un loco con un arma.

Cegado por celos, locura e ira, jaló el gatillo.

Pero a pesar de que ella intentó desviar el disparo, no lo logró.

_– Mamita…–_ susurró el niño.

**DOUGLAS LEE POYNTER**

**30/11/1987 – 05/06/2021**

**TU ESPOSA JENNA, TUS HIJOS KYLE Y SOPHIE Y TUS MEJORES AMIGOS. TU FAMILIA. POR SIEMPRE EN NUESTROS CORAZONES, QUERIDO DOUGIE**

Johann fue llevado a prisión.

Jenna se recuperó y se enteró de que esperaba otro bebé, a la que llamó Sophie.

Dougie falleció en los brazos del pequeño Kyle, a quien le costó reinstalarse en la sociedad, pero cuidó de su hermana lo mejor que pudo.

Hoy, todos extrañan la compañía del enano, del tímido, del extrovertido, del rubio Doug, del bajista de McFLY, del mejor en el mundo.

**The End.**

**

* * *

**

**Jelou Pipol!**

Qe tal?

Bueno, he subido aqí mi segunda historia sobre McFLY. Amé la idea de un Dougie paternal y qe se sacrifica x los qe ama (en este caso, su esposa e hijo)... No es muy tierno? Juro qe amo esta historia... Mientras la pasaba a la computadora, un poco mas y lloraba, phahah! Lo amo tanto... Oh! y Kyle... pobrecito. No supe cómo imprimir en el papel cómo me sentiría yo siendo el niño en esa situación... la desesperación, el temor, la inocencia de los 3 añitos, la destrucción de su familia en frente de sus ojitos verdes... Difícil, no?

**Aclaraciones:** El disparo hacia Jenna fue desviado, pero le dió en el hombro, x eso es qe se recuperó, tenia qe aclararlo, xqe es bastante difícil qe algien se recupere de un disparo al pecho, phahah! Johann es un viejo "conocido", rival de Dougie, x Jenna y x el trabajo, tal vez qe les aclare eso, les aclara un poco ese pedazo de la historia.

Bueno, les deseo lo mejor! y qe les haya gustado la historia :)

Dejen comments, please! sáqense dudas, tirando basura y ladridos o corazones y chocolates ;)

Thanks!

Yours,

**_Giuli;)_**


End file.
